A Forbidden Memory
by firelily53
Summary: Memories, if she hadn't tried so hard to regain hers then maybe she wouldn't feel the hurt coursing through her now. Mika has been there since the beginning, way back into ancient kingdoms. After many years frozen in time she finds herself unknowing of her past living with Kelsey and attending WOU. What happens when tigers see their lost friend return? Caught in her cocoon of fate.


**okay so as I've said before and some of you reading might know, I had an old fanfiction on this that I had abandoned because, I'm going to be honest, I sucked at writing. Now I think I've improved a bit so I'm going to try again as it's one of my favorite series. Any of you who have come from the other series some things will be tweeted and a big part will be changed but we will still have our beloved Mika. I hope you guys enjoy and for anyone who hasn't checked out my old story a third tiger don't bother because your not missing out, I'm going to start from scratch. Anyway let's get to it, shall we?**

I walked into class and sat down next to Kelsey, she looked up from her notes and smiled at me. She had started the semester here at WOU and was apparently returning from India where she had worked as an intern. We had become friends and I always asked her lots of questions about India, as I felt a strong pull to the country.

"What's up?" I asked her and she shrugged, just same old same old.

"I'm ten feet deep in this book, I'm still trying to figure out that one pillar." She told me. She was documenting artifacts over there and she told me she had been interested in this one so she decided to spell some research on it. Somewhere in her voice I could tell it was more than that, but I never pushed. Just like I never pushed about her mysterious lover she left in India.

"Is that book serving you well?" I ask

"Yes, thank you for picking it out for me, it's the most useful one I could find." She said and considered something for a moment before turning to me and asking. "I need some help in Latin again, do you think you could help me out at the house later tonight?"

"Sure, what do you need help on this time?" I asked teasingly. I was pretty good with languages and we studied a lot together. We hung out most of the time too.

"The usual, vocabulary. Also... Do you think you could teach me Hindi?" She asked hesitantly, I could feel the deep emotion contained in that question. For some reason that I don't know I have always been good with Hindi. In fact I knew it for as long as I can remember.

"Hmm well it's a pretty hard language to learn, Especially if your learning Latin at the same time. But yeah I can help, I mean it's the least I can do. It would be sad if I didn't help you even learn a language when you let me stay in your house." I say but even as she laughs I'm serious. We had gotten pretty close and I lived in her house but I don't think she understands how important it is to me.

"Oh Mika?" Kelsey said suddenly. I looked up from my paper. "Do you want to come to my family's for Christmas? I would like for you to come but I understand if you'd rather not, with all the health food junk." She said jokingly and we both laughed, we quieted down as class started. My thoughts trailed and I thought about spending Christmas there. Forgeting who I was and all before this year didn't leave me with anybody. I had amnesia this last year and couldn't remember much details about my life before. No one knew where my family was or anything, I was alone. It was hard getting a job and I didn't have much to live with. I made it through though and got to a scholarship okay. For some reason I remembered the basic things but not my family or my life.

Soon classes ended for the day and Kelsey and I headed home. When she learned I was living in a cheap cramped up apartment she offered for me to live at her house. At first I was horrified but she insisted it was big enough and she needed company.

I grabbed each of us a diet soda and we sat down on the couch. The com pairing of notes were to begin. After thirty minutes I sat up and thought.

"hey, wait. When does our break start?" I asked suddenly Kelsey looked confused for a second but then started laughing.

"Mika today was the last day you genius." She said teasingly and I through a pillow after her. That started pillow war number three. We threw pillows at each other for an hour until I stopped.

"Wait." I said still laughing, "if this is the start of our break.. Whens christmas?" I say and Kelsey nearly dies laughing at my stupidity.

"My goodness! Christmas is Tuesday! How can you be so good at other subjects but not know when Christmas is?" Kelsey said barely breathing by the looks of it. I roll my eyes and jump as the phone rings. I walk over to Kelsey's cellphone and hand it to her.

"Hello?" She says amswering the phone. Today is Tuesday so it's probably Mr. Kadem. I don't know why but this always sturrs up strong emotions and memories just out of my reach. I think my family is somehow connected to India, as I have an Idian look. Maybe it's the way his name sounds.

I walk away as they talk. I've always wanted to ask to talk to him. Just to see if there is anything, but Kelsey says he's a busy man. So I never do. After they hang up I walk back intot he room.

"So what do you want for dinner?" I asked her opening the cabinet, "I could make some spaghetti? Or maybe. Ac and cheese? Are you in the mood for pasta?" I ask looking over at her. She peirces her lips thinking for a moment.

"I'm kinda in the mood for some burgers and fries." She said finally and we headed out o the fast food place she loved to go to.

After we ate there and came back she got to work on more research and I popped in a movie. Hey I have a whole break to study, I'm going to take it easy on the first night. So while I watch my favorite movie, Spirit Stallion of the Cimmarron, Kelsey was nose deep in a book.

We spent the next few days decorating the house with what little decorations we had. Sometime during the day Kelsey decided that our tree sucked, being made out of paper by me, so we went to the store on Christmas Eve to get a better one. After that our decorations weren't as bad as they could be so we called it quits.

"Achoo! Man I really hope I'm not getting a cold on Christmas Eve!" i said as I sneezed again. This shook Kelsey out of her thoughts, by the look in her eyes I could tell she was thinking about that mysterious lover she left behind.

"What, oh. You should rest just in case. We're heading over to Sarah's and Mikes tomorrow, I don't want you to miss it." She said and I agreed, for the rest of the day I slept, but the cold just got worse and by the next day I insisted I stay here.

"It's fine." I told Kelsey who wanted me to come. "I can make my own food, and I know how to handle myself with a cold. They'll be other Christmases." I said and she stiffened a bit before relaxing and saying

"Yeah your right, I'm sorry. Well for the most part I won't unwrap the presents you got me until your better." She said. I had spent a while wrapping them and I was pretty proud of myself. Especially with the one that had about fifty layers with a one dollar bill inside. However I don't know why she said sorry, did I say something?

"Oh, don't you have a date with Li?" I ask casually, but Kelsey didn't hear me. She was lost in her own thoughts again as she walked off. I sighed and went to go take as shower and go to bed.

"Oh well, just feel better by the time I get back!" Kelsey called as she walked to her car. I t was official, I had a cold and I don't want to give it to the kids so I'm staying here. She looked disappointed but she knew why I couldn't come. When she drove off I went inside and straight to my room. I stayed there reading up on the test of the four houses thing that Kelsey asked me. It rung a bell so I'm going through all of the books I used to read.

Finally after a few hours I heard her come back. Excited I jumped out of bed and went downstairs. I stopped as soon as I heard talking. Half way down the stairs I picked up the words, couldn't stay away, love you, sorry, and something in Hindi.

I walked down the rest of the stairs and waited until I could hear footsteps into the connecting Duplex. Has someone moved in?

"Kelsey?" I ask and she jumps.

"Mika! Oh Mika could you do me a favor? I don't want to sound rude but. Well I'll explain it later. Just can you stay in your room for about five more minutes? Please? It's a long story." Kelsey said looking terribly guilty at shooing me away. I nodded understandingly and went back upstairs and into my room. After about ten minutes I heard a knock on my door.

"Mika? I'm sorry about that. You know the guy that I never spoke about? Well his name at least?" Kelsey said quietly but quickly as if shocked and excited at the same time as she walked in. I nodded. "Well he came back, I'm sorry he didn't know you live here yet. I had to tell Him. I'm afraid he would've thought of you as an intruder or something." She said quicker and I laughed.

"It's fine Kelsey. But, well are you going to spend tonight with him? You know since he just came from India to see you." I asked and she nodded confused. "Well I hope you didn't forget about Li." As I said the words the door rang and Kelsey jumped. Thanking me she ran downstairs, quickly explaining it to... What's his face and rushing out the door. Calmly I walked down stairs, grabbed Li's present, walked out the door, put it in the surprise and forgetful Kelsey's hand, and walked back inside. I turned to look at the man who was sitting on the couch confused.

"hello." I said, he turned to me and my stomach fluttered. The second he saw my face shock covered his. I smiled warmly and walked over to him. I held out my hand while he still had the look of shock on his face. He seemed to recover his composer until he saw my hand. I had a scar in my hand that looks a bit like something bit me. I've never known what it means so I've ignored it. He stared at my hand for a few seconds then finally fully regained his composer.

"Hello, my name is Ren. I assume your Amethyst?" He said kindly. The sound of his name triggered something, just out of my reach.

"You can call me Mika." I said and he gave me a strangely familiar lopsided grin.

"You sure you've never been to India? You realized our entire conversation has been in Hindi." He said, As soon as I realized it I snapped out of it.

"I...I don't know! Im sorry, I think I may have learned Hindi before somewhere... It doesn't matter. But no I've never been to India. Wait why do you ask any way? You couldn't have. Wait how? Ugh, now I'm just confused!" I said laughing, Oddly at ease talking to the handsome man I just met. He smiled and immediately explained.

"Kelsey told me. Also about your amnesia." his smile disappeared as the dangerous subject was mention. Okay slow down, back up, and get out of that garage. I immediately went into lock down mode on my emotions.

"Yes thank you though. no point in talking about it." I said coldly very unlike myself. Ren blinked in shock and I immediately regretted saying it. "I'm sorry, but I've got a cold. I'm sure you don't want to catch it." I whispered my apology and quickly said the rest. Thankful for my excuse I ran up the stairs in the way I used to, on the toes of my feet. Ren didn't protest as I went up stairs. And in the time I had I took a shower and slipped into some comfy pajamas. After a few minutes of unusually boring research I headed back down stairs. My hair was braided into two braids like my mom used to do for me.

Wait, I stopped abruptly in the middle of the stairs. The trace of memory that whisked through me was leaving. What is it? My mother braiding my hair. The remaining pieces of it disappeared. Frustrated I slammed my fist against the wall and cursed under my breath. If only I could reach the memories that were just barely out if mine. I started walking back down stairs as silent as a mouse, sliding my feet in such a way it made virtually no sound.

"Mika?" I heard from the couch and I froze, I had forgotten he was still here. Slowly and quietly I eased my way back up stairs. Even though I was sure he couldn't hear me footsteps started my way. I dashed upstairs loosing all hope of trying to be quiet.

"Wait- aaagh!" I stopped as he groaned in surprised pain.

"Are you okay?!" I called despite not wanting to face him. I got no answer so I rushed downstairs. Loud and heavy footprints ran through the house as I looked for him. He wasn't near the stairs or on the couch. I couldn't spot the source of the footsteps from the bottom of the stairs either.

" Ren...? Are you okay?" I said and walked from the stairs. i gasped as my last word came out, staring into the eyes of a frozen white tiger. Looking a little like the stuffed one kelsey has in her room. I didn't move and inch, frigid like the outside air in terror.

To my surprise the tiger didn't look vicious or merciless like I had always expected tigers to be. Instead it looked angry but not at me, confused, and frustrated. Suddenly just as the tiger blinked it hit me. Ren. Something in the way that he blinked and look in his eyes gave me no hesitation to my crazy theory. How though? I pushed the thought aside and surprised my self by sitting down on the floor on my knees.

"Ren? Are you okay? Is this normal? What happened to you? Well I guess you cant answer me anyway, can you?" I asked slowly and quietly. The tigers expression turned solid and he growled at me. However Ive already figured it out, and something tells me Ren won't hurt me. Even though it's against all of my common sense I inch forward.

"Mika!" Kelsey shocked filled voice fell over me. Both me and Ren the tiger looked over in shock. I hadn't even heard her come in. Almost instantly though her gaze flickers from me to the tiger. Emotion flooded her eyes as she stared at the tiger. At this point I had already configured a small theory of my own in my head. Ren was the tiger, and kelsey had fallen in love with him. She knew too, that he was a tiger.

I stood up straight and faced Kelsey. "Okay, I'll let you have some time with your tiger, but promise me an explanation later. " I said and she turned to me a littled dazed at first but her gaze cleared when I spoke. Already something was throbbing at the back of my head a memory forcing itself to resurface. She looked at me sadly and nodded. I walked calmly up stairs passing the tiger who's careful eyes followed me all the way up.

**hello! i know I did a long not at the top but it's been a LONG time since then. For me at least. Any way I can't promise the next chapter will come out soon but I will work on it every day to my ability. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
